


Princely Modesty

by quicksparrows



Series: Side by Side – Chrobin [29]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: Chrom's not sure he wants to step foot on the beach in a swimsuit, and Ada's completely shameless.





	Princely Modesty

**Author's Note:**

> I love and hate that lil bikini.

.

 

 

"I really have no idea how you do that," Chrom says.

"Do what?" Ada asks, looking at him in perfect curiosity. He only briefly notes the raise of her eyebrows before his gaze drops to her breasts — heavy and full, and only perilously contained by her bikini top. Ada follows his gaze. "I _know_ it doesn't fit, but it's the best thing anyone could lend me."

"I didn't mean _that_ ," he says, feeling the heat flood to his face. He could ask a thousand questions on that note, too, the most salient of which is _since when is that little scrap of fabric the only thing the queen of Ylisse can borrow? So what if they lost a few trunks on the road? She should be_ swathed _in the finest fabrics and tiny golden chains and––_

"I can wear my coat overtop if it bothers you," she says.

"No, no —" Sort of, _yes,_ but not enough to argue for it. Chrom raises his hands in defeat. "I meant I can't imagine walking around in that."

He feels stupid just sitting in their tent in his swim shorts. They are probably equally clothed, and yet he feels somehow less naked than she is. (At least until they head outside the tent, anyway. Then he'll feel as exposed as a lone pegasus knight above a field of archers. Though, thinking about it, he'd almost prefer to be in that situation, tumbling to a swift and efficient death.)

But Ada just smiles and her eyes drift down him, lazy but appreciative. She takes up her summer coat anyway, twirling it around her like a banner before settling it on her shoulders. It does little to obscure the bubble of skin peeking out from the bottom of her bikini top.

"You don't have to wear a bathing suit if you don't want, Chrom," she says. "It's just supposed to be fun."

Her mouth curves into a little misbehaving smile, but at that very moment Frederick steps into the tent. He wordlessly grabs a pail he'd left behind and then breezes back by them. Chrom reluctantly notes that Frederick is wearing world's thinnest swim trunks, a hulking mass of rippling muscle and powerful... girth. Chrom watches Ada's eyes flick to Frederick as he passes, an expression like mirth on her face.

Any desire Chrom might have had to bum around in shorts vanishes as quickly as it came.

"I think I'll keep my shirt on."

"Chrom," Ada says. Her gaze settles on him warm and pleasant. "What could you possibly be embarrassed about?"

"Nothing!" he says. "I just — I don't know. I've never really thought about it. It's still embarrassing."

"So you're going to sit in here, away from everyone?"

"Maybe."

"Why don't you wear regular clothes, then?"

"Because literally everyone else is in bathing suits," he argues. "I'd look even more ridiculous."

Ada glances at the tent door and then crosses the floor to him, her cape fanning out at her calves as she moves. She sits on his knee — no, not quite sits, she _perches_ there, arms laid around his neck. Her bare thighs are cool, and she smells of lotions and summer breezes. His hands drift to her hips, steadying her on his knee, his fingers fitting right to the hem of her bikini.

"Well, you'll feel silly for five minutes, and then we'll be so busy running in the surf and trawling for fish and snoozing in the sand to even notice what anyone else thinks," she says. So pragmatic, so confident. She sinks into him and he feels every inch of bare skin against his. "Besides. I wouldn't mind getting to look at you all day."

"Not very convincing but your breasts in my face are noted," Chrom replies, and she laughs, sitting back and brushing her bangs from her face. 

"I'm being serious!" she protests.

"I can't take you seriously in that," he says, and despite himself he grins and runs his hands up her sides. "Listen, I'd love to show off for you but I don't think that's really... me... but I'd also really prefer to not be the only person on the beach with a shirt on."

Ada chuckles.

"How about this, then," she says. " _You_ wear my coat overtop. That way you can preserve your princely modesty and you can just shuck it off if you feel up to it. If anyone asks, just say you're carrying it for me in case of a..."

She twirls a finger in the air, searching for a word, but he gets what she means.

"Deal," he says.

"Let's go, then," she says, but she stands up in such a way that she straddles one of his knees as she pulls her coat off and drapes it around him. He looks up at her as she fastens the topmost clasp, and more specifically, he looks at the gold ring binding her bikini top together, and how tempting the valley of her cleavage is.

He reaches out and pokes that ring. It sinks between her breasts and in turn squishes everything else. Ada laughs and readjusts. When she tugs it down, her breasts just swell out of the top more, and so she pulls it back up again to no avail. It won't cover.

"I'm annoyed we lost that trunk," she says. "Stupid bandits. This doesn't fit _at all._ "

"Yeah, it's pretty... risqué," he says. 

"Well, keep it together," she says, and she lifts a knee to very, very gently push her thigh against his groin. "Otherwise you're not going to be able to leave this tent at all."

"Then you have to contain all of this," Chrom says, gesturing with a nod of his head, but he gives her thighs a good-measure squeeze before he lets her pull away. Ada just laughs and leads him by the hand right out of the tent.

The sun is blinding, and Chrom raises a hand to shield his eyes. For a moment he follows her, slow but sure footed on the pillowy white sand, and when his eyes adjust, he still keeps them low. The hem of her coat trails around his own calves, and her calves are bare ahead of him. Sand squishes through his toes.

"Want to play some ball?" Ada asks him.

"... Sure."

If he doesn't die first.


End file.
